


When You Say Nothing At All

by NemesisGray



Series: Dance Monkey [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Aric Jorgan
Series: Dance Monkey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676395
Kudos: 1





	1. The Things You Never Said At All

They never said it. Neither of them.

They kept their thoughts deep in their brains and showed by words or actions what they truly felt.

The closest they ever got was offering to run away together. Both offering at random moments in their relationship throughout the years.

To leave, to fake their deaths, abandon everything to hell and ruin. It didn’t matter in those moments that they never spoke the words aloud.

They knew. 

But staring death in the face, tended to bring clarity and suddenly you’re thinking of all the things you didn’t say and should have.

They should’ve told each other they loved each other.

They should’ve said the words.

Now it was too late.

It was too late as Camhaoir’s vision darkened, as the voices faded, as she felt her blood pumping out of her.

She should’ve told him. 

Warm hands gripped her, gentle thumbs stroking her cheeks, a muffled panicked pained voice pulled her focus and she met his eyes.

She guessed what he was saying even though she could no longer hear. His lips formed the words and she smiled.

It was too late but still he told her.

Her own lips formed the words, she wasn’t sure if she spoke them. But she knew he knew with the way his face tightened, his hands tightened on her face, his claws puncturing her skin as he gripped her, his eyes pleading with her not to leave him.

It was too late. 

Smiling, knowing she was loved, Camhaoir died, a smile on her lips because Aric knew she loved him too.


	2. Can You Feel It

She looked so small and helpless lying in his bed, all her injuries faded to scars. Aric wasn’t sure how he talked Lokin, Oggurob, and Lana into letting him put Camhaoir into his bed and he didn’t care.

The former Imperial agent had spent weeks in the bacta tank. After being mauled by whitefangs, she should’ve died but Valkorion healed her again. 

Aric wasn’t sure how he felt about the epitome of evil being inside her head, squatting, healing her but he realized Camhaoir hadn’t had much choice in the matter. And at the moment he was thankful to evil incarnate because that meant Camhaoir was alive.

She was alive and tucked into Aric’s bed, where she was warm and safe and he could make sure nothing harmed her. At least for a little while. At least until she woke up and they both had to go back to work.

A small mewl sounded and her eyes fluttered open.

“Valkyshit,” she wheezed, trying to sit up.

Wordlessly, Aric helped her sit, leaning her against the mound of pillows he slept with, a smile twisting his lips at the pet name she gave Valkorion.

“How long?” she licked her lips, frowning at how cracked they were, her eyes flicked to his.

“Four weeks,” he held a glass of water to her lips.

Dutifully, she drank, moving her head to the side when she was done. Aric took the glass away but didn’t place it back on the bedside table.

“And you?” her wine colored eyes searched his face.

“I haven’t slept,” he answered honestly, the hand not holding the glass stroking her face, “too worried.”

Their eyes locked and he felt her hand cup his face.

“Can you feel it?” she whispered.

“You love me.” he replied.

“You love me back.” 

“Please don’t do anything like fighting five whitefangs by yourself again,” he moved to hug her, the glass of water forgotten even as it tipped over and began seeping into the bedding. He wrapped her in as tight an embrace as he dared, his forehead pressed to hers, desperation in his actions.

“I promise,” she whispered, her hands wrapping around his waist. 

How long they stayed in that pose didn’t matter, only eventually, Camhaoir broke it, scooting over slowly before patting the bed.

Wordlessly, Aric slipped between the covers, the two of them once more wrapping around each other, exchanging small, lazy kisses, talking about nothing until she yawned.

“You need rest,” he kissed her eyes closed.

“Stay,” she yawned again.

“Always.”


End file.
